You Shouldn't Have Known!
by The Child Music Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT! Daley and Jackson record their true feelings on their video diaries, but what happens when the other sees it? DJ


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or characters. If I owned either, it would be Melissa/Jackson and Daley/Nathan. Not Jackson/Daley.**

VD VD VD VD VD Daley VD VD VD VD VD VD

"On Lex's birthday, after the Maze-a-thon, Jackson had me and Nathan help him with the raft for Lex's distress signal. It was hard, but fun, and we got to talk with each other. And, that was the day I found out I had feeling's for Jackson.

I know, everyone else thinks I like Nathan, but we're really only friends. Also, this is really bad, but Melissa likes Jackson. And, I can tell that Jackson likes her back. But, I don't think I like Jackson.

I think I _love _him. This is _so _bad. I mean, I can't like, none-the-less _love_ the leader, and the rock that holds us all together! Besides that, my best friend likes him! Oh, this is _so _bad!" I said, covering my face with my hands, shaking my head.

"And, I love him so much, it hurts! And, I can't talk to anyone about this, because Erik would blackmail me, Taylor would tell, Lex would be grossed out, Nathan wouldn't talk to me, Melissa would hate me, and Jackson. Sure, let's tell the person you love that you love them! And make it even more awkward? I don't think so!" I yelled at the camera.

"Daley?" someone off the camera said.

"Hold up." I replied, hitting the remote so the camera would quit recording.

29 DWN

"Hey, Jackson." Daley said, smiling at him.

"Hey," Jackson said, smiling at her.

"Can I use the camera?"

"Sure." Daley said, gesturing to the camera and giving him the remote.

Daley walked off, and Jackson sat down, and pressed the record button.

VD VD VD VD VD Jackson VD VD VD VD VD

"Okay, I just had another encounter with Daley." I said, feeling my cheeks burn. "I love her so much, I can't even tell anyone. Especially Melissa, and I tell her everything! But, I know Mel likes me as more than a friend, but _I _don't like her the same way. It's _so _annoying! Got to go. I hear Taylor yelling at Erik." I said, hitting the remote.

29 DWN

Jackson took his tape out, and looked at it. "Shoot." He said under his breath. He had just recorded his feelings on _Daley's _tape. So, he put the tape back in, and rewound it, but he rewound it too far, and he could see Daley with her head in her hands.

He pressed play because he thought it was the end of her entry.

Her voice filled the air around him, and he gasped at what she was saying. "-wouldn't talk to me, Melissa would hate me, and Jackson. Sure! Let's tell the person you love that you love them! And make it even more awkward? I don't think so!" Daley yelled.

Then, he heard, "You watched my tape?"

"Daley, no. Look, it was an accident,"

"Sure it was. You heard me yelling at the camera, so you wanted to know what I said!" Daley yelled at him, snatching the camera from his hands.

"Daley," he called, but she was already gone.

VD VD VD VD VD Daley VD VD VD VD VD

"Who does he think he is? Watching my video diary?" I said.

29 DWN

Daley stopped the recording, and turned the camera in her hands. Then she rewound it to the beginning of her last entry, and let it run to the end of the tape. Then she heard Jackson's voice. After his entry, she ran to where she guessed he would be.

'Bingo was his name-o.' she thought as she silently sat down beside him.

Jackson had his eyes closed, but was breathing irregularly. Before she could stop herself, Daley kissed him.

Jackson's eyes flew open, and he stared at the red-head that was leaning over him. He sat up, then grabbed the back of Daley's neck and kissed her passionately.

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I just had that stupid idea stuck in my stupid head for the longest time! Believe me, I didn't really care for it, because I'm a die-hard Nathan/Daley fan. Just, in a world that wasn't perfect where there would be no Mel or Nathan, wouldn't Daley and Jackson make a good couple? WHERE THERE WAS NO MELISSA OR NATHAN! Review, and Love Lots!**


End file.
